


Force Of The Breeze

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Surfers, BB-8 Is A Surfboard, Bottom Poe, Finn Likes Abs, Gambling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rey Looks Amazing In A Bikini, Rey Ships It, Surf Instructor Poe, Surfing, Vacation, mojitos, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is the best, most attractive surf instructor at Jakku Springs beach resort. Rey takes her best friend Finn on a much needed vacation. On the first night, Finn wins a free surfing lesson from a resort slot machine, and a serious wipeout is in Finn's near future if the instructor looks like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force Of The Breeze

"Why am I letting you drag me along on this thing?" Finn asked Rey, who was dressed head to toe in tasteful (tacky) beachwear.

"Because," she retorted, slipping her sunglasses off as they boarded the plane, "you haven't had a good time in months!"

"Yeah? What do you classify as a good time?" Finn scoffed, scouting out their seats.

"One week sitting on a sizzling hot beach," his best friend beamed.

Rey Skywalker had finally taken the liberty of booking Finn some time off, claiming he _desperately_ needed it.

"And just what should I tell my boss?"

"That you're sleep deprived and sexually starved!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well with Hux."

But in the end, he had agreed, the sound of poolside bars and hot, sandy sun actually making him smile.

He wasn't going on vacation to get laid. Really, he wasn't. It just sort of... y'know, happened.

But let's begin back at the beginning.

"I packed six bikinis, one for each day, four different scrunchies, and my coconut body oil," Finn's bubbly friend said, digging through her carry on.

"That's light," Finn shrugged, "I expected you to bring your whole damn house."

Rey grinned. "I've lived on the move most of my life. I've learned to pack light!"

Finn nodded, and Rey punched his cheek. (Yes, you read that right, punched, not pinched). "You're nervous," she giggled.

"Of course I am," Finn hissed, "I haven't taken off my shirt publicly in like... a year!"

"Oh stow it, you have a gym membership card that gets a better workout than Jane Fonda. You're absolutely ripped, darling! If you didn't bat for the other team, I'd definitely make out with you."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "That's... slightly weird."

"Just shut up and order us some pita chips," she said, rolling her eyes as she took out her phone. She stuck an ear bud in his ear, another in her own, and started playing some horrid rock music. Funny, a girl like Rey wouldn't be expected to like stuff like this... but then again, it was under surprising circumstances Finn and Rey had met in high school.

Finn had liked the sound of the fighting club at school. _Well._ Rey was the captain.

"A _girl_?" he had asked, and for that, he had gotten slammed down on his ass so fast his ass wasn't the only thing that hurt.

From that day on, they had been best friends. Now, both in their mid- twenties, they weren't any less close; Finn worked for a giant corporation called "First Orders," a shipping and distribution company, and Rey owned a successful pawn shop with her father downtown. The only difference between them was, that Rey's workplace was much more stress-free... Richard Hux, Finn's boss, was horrid and looked like like an evil dodo bird. He worked everyone to their last straw.

No matter. They were on vacation now, and they were going to have a wonderful time relaxing.

The first thing they did when they got there after checking in, was take a walk around the resort, Jakku Springs. It was on a really big island called, surprise, Jakku, the perfect destination for the perfect getaway.

"Oh, it's so warm," Finn smiled, wiping his forehead, "This is nice, Rey. Y'know, I'm actually glad I let you break into my apartment and pack a suitcase for me."

"I was quite forceful, wasn't I?" Rey grinned, throwing her arm around him.

"When are you not?" Finn retorted, raising an eyebrow, and suddenly, Rey elbowed him.

"Look at that guy over there."

"What guy?"

"The blonde guy."

"Okay... what about him?"

Rey's hazel widened at him. "Go ask him out for drinks!"

Finn barked a nervous/disbelieving laugh, tossing his jacket over his shoulder to reveal his tight black spandex turtleneck.

"Like hell!"

"You see, this is why you're irritable. Lack of a sex life."

"What do you care?"

"I'm the one who has to listen to you moan and snip at 6 AM when I drive you to work."

Finn lived close to Rey, so they figured carpooling would be cheaper. And apparently, annoying.

"Well then why don't you take a- _holy shit_ ," Finn breathed, his knees wobbling a little as he held onto Rey for support.

"No, we haven't hit the buffet yet," the girl frowned, putting up her hair, then she followed Finn's gaze.

"Oh... _holy shit_!"

Finn took off his aviators, his mouth falling open as he squinted through the sun at the single hottest man he had ever witnessed outside of a sports magazine. He was wearing black and blue swim trunks, which were currently drenched in salt water, with floppy brown hair touching the base of his neck. His perfectly tanned chest was also toned, muscly arms clutching a white and orange surfboard. Finn wondered where he was from.

_Damn, those abs..._

"Who the hell is that?" Rey whispered, and Finn scowled at her.

"You think I know?! I just saw the dude too!"

"Yeah, you sure did," Rey clucked her tongue, "And I'd say you're fairly interested."

Her gaze dropped down to investigate his crotch, and Finn huffed, balling up his jacket and shoving it there.

Rey positively cackled. "Go talk to him!"

"Are you crazy?!" Finn hyperventilated, "Look at him! Look at me!"

"Um, yeah... I see two really buff guys."

"Reeeey," Finn whined.

"Fiiiiiiin," Rey whined back.

"What if he's not into guys?!"

"Then he's not! But what if he is, you kriffing numbskull? Then you could have that sweet ass!"

"I'm not doing it," Finn decided, shaking his head adamantly, "Too scared."

"Ugh!!" Rey huffed, and followed Finn into the hallway where he was hurrying away to the bar.

They went up, and a short, extremely tanned older woman with goggles on her head smiled at them.

"Afternoon, folks, I'm Maz. What can I getcha?"

Rey grinned at her. "A strawberry margarita, please, and a beer."

Maz nodded, and began shaking a few things. When the drinks were ready, Finn reached for the beer, and Rey glared at him.

"You got me a strawberry margarita?" he asked, and Rey winked at him.

"They're really quite good. Plus, I'm not one for the fancy sch-mancy drinks, anyway."

Finn huffed a laugh, and reluctantly took a sip of the actually tasty margarita while Rey swigged on her beer.

Later that night, at dinner, they had a hell of a good time catching up. Eventually, when Finn was about to turn in, Rey suggested they go gambling. Okay... the slot machine they chose held a bunch of prizes valid on the resort only, so it was worth a shot.

Rey tried a few times without luck, so Finn sat down, cracking his knuckles with a sly smirk.

"Watch the master work," he said playfully, and she shoved him.

He tried once, and won something.

"WHAT?!" Rey cried boisterously, turning a few heads, and Finn stared at the blinking machine in awe.

"I... I didn't think the master would work!" he cried, then looked at the code on the winning ticket as it printed. They brought it up to the desk, laughing, and the lady punched the code in.

"Congrats, sir... looks like you won a private surfing lesson!"

Finn smiled. He had always wanted to learn how to surf... this would be awesome! Hopefully, of course, they didn't run into the hot guy... that would be awkward because Finn was awkward and then the whole trip would be awkward... yeah. No.

"Congratulations, Finnie Fiddle," Rey beamed, clutching his shoulder, "You... you deserve this so much! You do!"

"Right... are you drunk?"

"Just a tad."

Finn took Rey up to the room, feeling a little of the effects of his own few drinks himself, and got into bed, settling in for a nice, relaxing, long sleep- the first he'd had in weeks.

-0-0-0-

The next day, Rey came knocking at Finn's door across the hall from hers around 10. Nice, long sleep. Finn figured today was as good a day as any to use his lesson voucher, and got into his white swim trunks, a sexy contrast to his dark skin. He slipped on a tight black T-shirt over his head, and went out, finding Rey spraying herself all over with fruity smelling sunscreen. She was dressed in a white bikini with brown flowers on it, and as usual, looked kickass in it.

"Gross, we match," she winced.

"Well, you're going off to suntan, so no one will freakin’ notice!"

Rey settled her lips in a firm line, eventually agreeing, and they walked out with their towels to the beach area.

Finn waited around by the shore, digging his toes into the therapeutically warm sand. Then he heard the voice behind him.

"You my private surf student?"

Finn turned, and his heart just about stopped. Maybe it did stop, ‘cause he couldn't breathe for a second.

Before he could stutter anything coherent out, the guy thrust out his hand enthusiastically.

"I'm Poe Dameron, best surfer on Jakku," he grinned, and the smile he flashed made Finn wish he still had his aviators.

"F-Finn... that's... Finn's my name," Finn choked, and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and exhaling.

Poe smiled, looking him over. "Nice name.” Finn thought he saw Poe bite his lip slightly, which just made him itch for a kiss or perhaps a heated make out session under water, but Poe released his pink bottom lip from his teeth in a second.

"Let's hit the barrel, okay?" he asked, beckoning with another grin, and Finn followed, trying hard-but-not-so-hard not to not stare at Poe's ass. His hair was even better when dry... all poufy and luscious and a rich chocolate colour.

God, this was embarrassing. Finn was going to wipe out and make an ass of himself, he was sure of that much. If he fell, he could only hope he'd fall into those arms.

“Alright,” Poe called, digging around in an unlocked shack, “Let’s get you suited up.”

Finn frowned, and began to panic. “Can’t I just… wear these trunks?” Wetsuits didn’t cover anything. Po _e would see Finn’s boner, and that was sooo not okay._

Poe glanced over, once-ing his body over, and Finn just about blushed again.

“Wetsuits are better for wipeouts.”

“But… you were wearing trunks when I saw you yesterday!” Finn blurted, and Poe grinned.

“That’s ‘cause I was on my downtime, and I know how to stand on a board.”

Finn shut up, and took the wetsuit, sighing as he headed to the change room.

When he had it on, he went out, pulling at the collar. It was tighter than he would have liked, but… that’s just what wetsuits were, he guessed. Plus, he may have been too hard on himself… like this, he was actually pretty cut.

“Wow, Finn,” Poe exhaled, eyes locked with Finn’s, “You really… fill it out.”

Finn swallowed, smiling. “Thanks, man.”

Poe nodded, and shook his head, tossing an arm around Finn.

“Let’s go get pitted!”

Finn had no idea what that meant, but he felt the excited energy radiating off of Poe, so he grinned as well.

“Alright!”

Rey watched, amused, from her spot on her stomach in the sand.

_Idiots._

“Okay, so we’re going to start y’off with a longer board,” Poe said, taking out a rounded white board with a thick black line down the middle, “This baby’s perfect for you.”

Finn took the board from Poe, and his eyes drifted to the orange, white and black one Poe was carrying under one arm. It had the word BB-8 imprinted on one side, and it looked badass.

Poe noticed him staring, and smiled, showing the board.

“This is my trustee pal, BB-8. He’s been with me through many a sticky situation, and he’s got a few cuts and scrapes to show for it. Been my board for years.”

“Can I have a board like that instead?” Finn asked, in awe.

Poe laughed. “Dude, no. This type of board is flatter and has a pointed tip, so it glides faster. Since you’re a beginner, you need a little more resistance, so you don’t completely break your neck. I respect your ambition, though.”

Finn pouted, and Poe led him out to the surf, walking in a few feet and letting the water roll over his toes. Poe breathed in deeply, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Come on, it’s warm today.”

Finn was expecting a splash of ice water when he jumped in, (like all the lakes Rey makes him swim in) but he was greeted with surprisingly tepid waves.

“Oh… this is nice,” Finn smiled, and Poe gave him a funny look from farther in.

“Uh, that’s ‘cause you’re practically still on the beach.”

Finn frowned, and sighed as he swam out farther. Soon, he began to shiver as he lost his footing on the ocean floor and the water became colder.

“Th-this i-isn’t w-warm!” he shivered, and Poe smirked.

“And you didn’t want to wear a wetsuit.”

 _I’d like to get you out of your wetsuit,_ Finn thought, then scowled at the instructor petulantly. He swam out to him, and Poe got onto his surfboard in a stroke of ease.

“Okay… roll onto your board, and stay on your stomach.”

_Everything this guy says is sexy._

Finn did as he was told, and stayed on his stomach, staring down at the clear blue water and dark sand underneath.

Poe hoisted himself up onto his, (using those beautiful muscles Finn was definitely not admiring). “Now, we wait.”

“For what? Sharks?”

“Waves, Finn.”

“…right. Cause there are no sharks around here, heh. Right?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Not _here_ here, but… they come around sometimes.”

“Oh, how lovely of them to pay a visit,” Finn snapped, and there was that beautiful laugh again.

Suddenly, a wave began to build behind them, and Poe’s eyes lit up.

“Okay, now you’re going to crawl your legs up into a squatting position as the wave builds under your board.”

“What?!”

“Do what I do!”

Finn looked over, and saw Poe tuck his legs between his poised hands at the front of the board, and tried to mirror that, scooting his feet up and crouching.

“Good! Now, when you feel the wave begin to push you, start to slowly, carefully stand up! Keep your arms out for support.”

Finn wobbled a little, but tried to do that as well. He could feel the wave swell underneath him, and his right foot stepped farther forward, making him stand up. He hooted.

“I’M DOIN’ IT! I’M-!”

Just then, he felt his weight tipping forward as the wave pushed him, and he suddenly lost balance, plummeting into the water as his board shot up into the air. Somewhere in the distance, Rey snorted loudly.

Poe chuckled a little, and rode out the wave, scooping up his board and Finn’s too when he reached the shore. Finn came up sputtering and flapping his arms adorably, and Poe swam back out, laughing.

“That was… a fair first try,” he said, smiling.

“Shut up, it wasn’t,” Finn muttered, and Poe put a hand on his shoulder as they floated.

“You’re going to be a badass surfer, once you learn to stand right.”

Finn grumbled, but let Poe give him his board back, getting back on slowly.

“I can totally do this,” he told himself, “Totally!”

“Totally,” Poe agreed, putting a hand on his shoulder, and Finn just about drowned.

About an hour later, Finn was sort of getting the hang of things. Sort of. At least he hadn’t wiped out as bad as the first time, and he was doing kind of well!

“You’ve got it… you’ve got it!” Poe called as Finn finally rode a wave, and Finn pumped his fist in triumph, keeping the other arm out for balance.

When he got to shore, he did a little dance, extremely happy, and he turned to Rey, who was-

Sleeping.

“You missed my success,” he muttered, putting a hand on his chest, “I’ll have my revenge.”

Then he swam back in, grinning as Poe gave him a hug, which was hard since they were in the water, but that didn’t matter at the time.

“That was amazing!” Poe shouted, sounding more like a supportive boyfriend than a surfing instructor.

Finn laughed. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Poe murmured, and suddenly, they were very close. Poe’s teeth scraped across his bottom lip again, and Finn’s gaze flickered down to Poe’s lips.

 _Okay… so maybe he’s gayer than I thought_ , Finn pondered, _this day keeps getting better and better._

Poe met Finn’s eyes again, and there was little to no breathing room between them anymore. Then Poe’s lips were crashing into Finn’s, and Finn was letting out a surprised gasp, albeit a pleased one.

Poe inhaled sharply, wrapping his arms around Finn’s neck to deepen the kiss. Finn moaned a little, and tugged on Poe’s wet hair.

“Shit…” he murmured, “We’re gonna drown if we do it in here.”

“Do it?” Poe teased, running his lips up Finn’s neck.

“Oooh no, pretty boy- you ain’t leaving me with a hanging with a hard on in the middle of the ocean. We’re gonna finish this.”

Poe smiled. “Fine with me.”

Finn kissed him again, and groaned, realizing it was so far back to the hotel room. Then he realized they would have to take off the wetsuits, and _ugh_ , it seemed like far too much work.

As if he read Finn’s mind, Poe nodded curtly. “Follow me.”

Finn swam after him, and they came to shore, Poe beckoning him into the little board shack. He had a sort of hop in his step, and Finn couldn’t not smile.

“Here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, and Poe looked back at him.

“Well, do you wanna fuck in the water, where the sharks can watch?”

Finn pursed his lips, and nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah here is nice!”

Poe smiled, and sauntered forward, connecting their lips again.

“Damn, you taste good,” Finn whispered, and Poe moaned, tugging him over as they moved against the wall. Poe pressed Finn against it, rolling his hips into him, but Finn reversed them, grabbing Poe’s wrists and flipping him to hit the wall.

Poe bit back another moan, and heard Finn unzipping his wetsuit.

“Bet it’s been a long time for you,” Poe said breathlessly, working at his own zipper, “You seem like an office worker or something, who doesn’t do much other than follow orders and do paperwork.”

Finn thrust his hips particularly hard at that, and Poe chuckled.

“I’m in the field a lot too, y’know,” Finn grumbled, “Just ‘cause you’ve got a sweet-ass job doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy mine.”

Poe laughed. “I thought you were gonna say I have a sweet ass for a second there.”

Finn grinned. “Let’s find out, shall we?” he mumbled playfully, and the two kissed again, discarding their suits.

“Damn, you’re-“ Finn started, but Poe put a finger to his lips.

“Someone could still hear us.”

“Right. Stealth mode,” Finn nodded, and turned Poe around, looking around.

“Uh… we need…”

“Yeah…” Poe said, looking around, “Um… use spit.”

“What?”

“Use spit!”

“Dude! That’s nasty!”

Poe rolled his eyes. “For god’s sake then, I’ll do it!”

“No…” Finn frowned, “No, I’ve got it.”

He slicked up his fingers, and massaged his way past Poe’s rim, beginning to work his fingers deeper. Poe pushed back against him, and his down on his arm to suppress any noises.

“Alright… you good?” Finn asked, and Poe nodded.

Finn reached a hand around, and used beading pre-cum to start stroking the other man.

“God, that’s good,” Poe muttered, and Finn closed his eyes, positioning himself and sinking into Poe.

Poe groaned, and Finn put one hand on his wrists, holding him against the wall, and used one hand to keep stroking.

“We’ve gotta make this quick,” Poe whispered, chest heaving, “Someone… could find us…”

And that just made it that much hotter.

In a few minutes, they had worked up a rhythm, and Finn could feel himself falling apart.

“You close, Poe?”

“Y-yeah… mmm… harder…”

Finn complied, and soon, the both of them were a shaking mess, barely able to hold it together as they worked desperately to finish. Poe flipped around at some point, insisting on kissing Finn, and they made out as they both finished, moaning into each other’s’ mouths.

“Wow… okay,” Poe smiled, “That happened.”

“Hell yeah,” Finn grinned back, and the two burst into embarrassed chuckles. They stared at each other with stupid grins for a little longer, then Finn let go of Poe’s wrists.

“We should get back,” he said softly, and Poe held his smile, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips again. His hair had almost dried by now, and it was back to its poufy style. Really… in all of his glory, Poe looked like a freaking Greek god, and Finn wasn’t above telling him that.

Poe blushed, and bumped Finn with his shoulder. “Come on.”

They put their stuff back on, and tried to exit as nonchalantly together as they could.

Rey woke up, and squinted, seeing them exit the shack.

“You little minx,” she grinned to herself, shaking her head at Finn in the distance. She waited, and saw the two talking close to each other. Soon, Finn was coming over. She grinned up at him, and immediately Finn knew that _she_ knew.

“Oh, THIS you wake up for?!” he snapped, and she laughed, letting him pull her up.

As the two were walking away, they heard Poe call to Finn, and they turned.

"Hey," Poe said, "Remember what I said about you having a stressful job and all earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." Poe shrugged, "quit. Come live here, on Jakku."

Finn gawked, and Rey _awwww_ ed _._ "That was certainly fast," she laughed.

Poe turned to her, his hand outstretched. "Sorry, I'm Poe Dameron."

She grinned, and shook his hand. "Rey Skywalker. Very pleased to meet you."

Poe smiled, then turned back to Finn.

"I-I mean... you don't have to! It's just... _imagine_!"

"Yeah," Finn said, grinning, then he rubbed the back of his neck. "But... I don't think so. I've got stuff to do, I can't just leave like that, man..."

Poe looked disappointed, but he hid it well.

"Oh, yeah. Of course! Well, I'll see you around- and if you ever come back... you can use BB-8," he winked, and jogged off back to the beach.

Finn blushed, and Rey raised her eyebrows at him. "What's BB-8, is it like some sly euphemism for his dick or something?"

Finn just about choked. "Rey!"

"What?!"

"Dammit, let's go eat something."

"Fine, Mr. Fucked Out."

"We didn't-"

"Save it."

They walked off together, and Poe got ready for his evening class, his mind never leaving Finn and the way he had made him smile.

-0-0-0-

At the end of the week, Rey and Finn were sad to see Jakku Springs go, but they had to get back to life. Finn dreaded it, really. Work was stressful, and it hardly made him happy anymore.

Well, whatever. Vacations don't last forever, even though they make you think they could.

"Going to miss him?" Rey asked, her usual spark dimmed at seeing Finn sad. She placed her hand over his sympathetically.

"Yeah," Finn muttered, "It's weird, I hardly know the guy. He just... made me smile, y'know?"

Rey nodded, and the plane started moving down the runway. _Back to the real world._

-0-0-0-

"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!" Hux shouted over the phone, "You can't just... just..."

"But sir, I am," Finn said, trying to contain his grin. He had just given Hux his two weeks' notice, and he never thought it would feel this good.

"You're going to regret this frivolous decision!" Hux cried, and Finn bit his lip, imagining how furious the snotty redhead looked.

"Lemme tell you- if you met the man I did on that island, you'd be dropping everything as well."

Then he hung up, and two weeks later, he was back in Jakku on his savings account.

When he made it there, he found Poe where he normally was- the beach. When he ran up, carrying a few bags, Poe's eyes widened.

"Finn?" He called, running over. Finn dropped his stuff in the sand and they hugged, pausing for just a little longer.

"Why'd you come back?" Poe asked, grinning.

"Get used to it- I'm moving out here."

Poe's eyes positively lit up.

"Yep- quit First Orders, sold my apartment. I guess I realized my life was gettin' boring as hell, and I wanted to have some real fun before I die."

"What about Rey?" Poe asked, running a hand through his hair.

"She practically pushed me back here. Trust me, she's good."

Poe laughed, and hugged him again. Finn turned it into a kiss, and Poe took his hand.

"Wait... did you just come back because I promised that you could ride BB-8?" Poe teased.

"Yeah, pretty much," Finn grinned over at him, "But only if BB-8 is a sly euphemism for something I'm closely familiar with."

Poe laughed, and they kissed again for so long that a wave drenched Finn's luggage and nobody noticed.

**✿ THE END! ✿**


End file.
